Some Grow Sweeter
by Valiant No More
Summary: Starts in the beginning of PC, shows the growth of friendship between Lu and Caspian, eventually Lucian. Not using official ages, just so you know, Lucy is about 11 in the beginning whereas Caspian is about 18. I'm really happy with this one so far, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This one is a WIP hopefully you'll enjoy it, let me know if you have suggestions. Some of this I wrote rather late last night so I apologize for any poor grammar or horrible plot lines. Please R&R, I love you all! -Valiant No More

* * *

Lucy had remembered every detail of Narnia, but even her memories couldn't capture the pure perfection she felt in being back. Even though she had no way of knowing how much time had passed of where they had appeared, she knew she was home. Laughing Lucy ran toward the crystal blue waves, kicking off her shoes as she went, for although some memories fade, others only grow sweeter.

It felt wrong, to be here in Narnia and not have all her friends from before there with her. To have their lives move on and slowly be forgotten while her own jumped back so many years seemed unfair, not only to them but to Lucy as well.

She hated being treated like a child when she had lived through more than these people could even imagine, she'd seen more war and battle than any of these soldiers could dream of.

She had once lead Narnia to war, Queen Lucy the Valiant, the lion-hearted girl, their queen who went to war, and they tiptoed around her as if she were set to explode at any given time should they "Frighten the poor child." It made her angry. They had been here nearly a week and nothing had been accomplished yet. Sure Peter and Edmund were at work every day trying to devise a plan of attack, but no one else had made an effort to prepare for the coming battles. These people were to be at war, and they had no experience to such a state. She had to prepare them; she owed it to them as their queen, or what was left of their queen. The girl who abandoned them, just Lucy, valiant no more.

"Oh! Your majesty, I apologize for the intrusion. I did not realize…" Caspian had turned to leave, only to be stopped by the commanding voice of a queen.

"Stop. Caspian, tell me, what do you know of me?"

"Well… You are Queen Lucy the Valiant. There are ballads written about you. "The queen who went to war" they say, friend of the fauns, the great lion's protected. You are said to be second to Peter only in title. All of Narnia would have followed you to battle and on occasion, they did…" Caspian trailed off obviously in awe of the young girl before him.

Lucy smiled. "Of everyone here today, you were the first to know me, even before my own family. To them," she gestured to the door, "I am nothing more than a child who needs to be comforted in this troubling time. Their little queen, so gentle and sweet; Do not mistake me for my sister Caspian; value your life more than that." As she spoke, Lucy's shining smile transformed before his eyes, into the hardened stare of a ruler who should never be crossed, her eyes flashing with defiance.

"Perhaps, my queen, you would care for an opportunity to prove to your subjects just who they are trying so hard to "protect," as I understand it, you alone have yet to take that chance." Caspian returned, flicker of an idea dancing behind his eyes.

"And just what might you have in mind?" she asked skeptically.

"I hear you're pretty handy with a sword…" He replied, and Caspian swears to this day he saw a mischievous smile cross her face.

* * *

Caspian struggled to block the next well aimed blow Lucy sent his way, quite a crowd had gathered around the sparring circle now, all of them whispering about who his masked challenger could be. The match was to go until first blood, as they'd decided prior to entering the circle. Normally this was no easy feet for someone up against the prince, but from the beginning Lucy had put him on the defensive pushing and prodding, playing with her prey. Stepping just out of his reach every time he got close.

"Majesty," He called to her just loud enough so she could hear, "you have had me beat for over a quarter of an hour don't you think it's time to end this?"

"What's the matter? Getting tired old man?" She joked, poking him again.

"Old man? I'm only a few years your senior!" He protested playfully swatting the sword away from his person, "Come now, you've won."

"Oh fine, you really are a spoil sport Caspian, I was just teasing." She laughed, sheathing her sword, and reaching up to remove her helmet, allowing her hair to cascade down her back and turning a smiling face toward Caspian, "Now tell me, how shocked are they?"

"Shocked beyond belief my queen, your brother looks like he wants to strangle me though."

"Which one?" she asked, smiling as she watched his face.

"Both, now that you mention it…" He trailed of turning his attention back to her own laughing eyes.

"Well, Prince Caspian," She began in her most pompous tone, "I do believe we ought to make our exit before either of them make good on their thoughts."

"I think that is a very good idea your majesty." Caspian replied with a wink to his conspirator. And with that he offered her his arm, "Shall we go to dinner Lovely Lu? I do believe I was told it would be ready by this time."

"I'd be honored to join you Caspian." Lucy replied laughingly as she took his offered arm and was lead from the circle, blatantly ignoring the shocked expressions of their audience.

* * *

Over the next few days, Caspian and Lucy were inseparable, always laughing and teasing one another. Once, they had tried to stay up a little later than Lucy had grown used to, and when Peter came looking for them he found Caspian settled against the wall humming quietly to himself not entirely awake with Lucy leaning against him fast asleep.

"Need any help getting her to bed?" Peter asked the younger man.

Startled out of his thoughts, Caspian looked up quickly, "Huh? Oh uh… no I think I can handle it." He finally replied glancing down at the sleeping Lucy at his side in such a caring manner that Peter almost felt as though he were intruding on something he could never understand.

"Well, goodnight then Caspian, don't stay up to late, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight Peter, I won't." and with that, Caspian watched as Peter wandered off down the long tunnel, "Goodnight." He whispered to himself with one last glance down at Lucy before heaving her into his arms and carrying the sleeping girl down the tunnel toward her quarters.

Gently laying her down on the ground near her sister, he brushed a feather light kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight Lucy love, I'll see you in the morning." And then he stood and left in search of his own bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I'll have more posted as soon as I can get it written. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter, I should have chapter 3 by tomorrow, enjoy!

* * *

The other Pevensie children watched as their little sister grew closer to Caspian every day, all of them realizing the inevitable goodbye that was coming, but not wanting to put a damper on their days. (Though Susan often found herself in a spiteful mood and was tempted to point it out at times.)

Peter in getting to know Caspian soon found he quite liked him. The prince was such a fine mix of his sister's wit and sense of adventure, and something more mature and calculating that made Peter sure that Caspian would not allow harm to come to anyone he cared about.

Edmund saw a kind of man he could accept as a friend and equal. He knew that there was a need to prove himself, in Caspian's character that could be his destruction, but also a sense of duty that may be his redemption. For his duty to Narnia and it's people may outweigh his need for adventure, only time could tell.

Then there was Lucy, she had never known someone so like herself; he wanted so badly to find a ship and just sail away from here, leaving all his worries behind. But he also knew he couldn't, or rather, was not yet meant to. He had always loved to hear the tales or old Narnia, and often had his nurse tell them to him in secret, want to hear of "the lion-hearted girl" who had befriended the great lion. Listening for hours on end to the stories and ballads, of the little girl who was now sat before him, asking to hear his own stories.

"Tell me about your dreams." Lucy said one day as they relaxed in the shade near Aslan's How, "Do you have great and fantastic dreams of how things will be once you're king?"

With a laugh Caspian turned leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the girl by his side, "No, I do not have great dreams for when that comes to pass, I wish only to be a good king and keep my subjects happy and well looked after." He replied stoutly.

"Oh come now," she laughed poking him in the ribs, "I know you want more than that."

"Oh you do, do you?" He asked, falling back on to his back.

"Yes! For example, when I was first crowned queen I had this fantastic idea that I would journey from Cair all the way back to the wardrobe just to see it. Now of course I'm glad I didn't leave then, though I do wish I'd remembered it over the years…"

"Wardrobe"? Caspian asked, "I'm confused…"

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't know about the wardrobe would you?" Lucy realized, "Well you understand the general point though don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do… The point is, you know me better than I thought." Caspian said with a smirk, "Well, I suppose there is something I'd like to do, I want to take a ship and sail out past the lone islands. Some lords from my Father's reign set out in search of them many years ago and were never heard from, I want to search them out and know of their travels. Obviously this wouldn't happen for some time after I'm crowned, if it does happen at all… There is to much to do as a king of Narnia."

Lucy heard the way his voice fell as he spoke of how long it'd surely be before his dreams were realized, but she had no words of comfort for him as everything he'd said was true and she saw no way it could be changed. So instead she rolled closer to him and curled up at his side with a whispered, "I'm sorry" before she closed her eyes to rest a while longer.

Caspian held her close, smiling slightly in spite of what he'd just related to her. "Thanks for being here Little Lu." He said, stroking her hair from her face before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was a king. Caspian stood still, digesting this information a moment before turning from Aslan his eyes searching for one person in particular, the one person he needed to see after going through it all with her by his side.

He didn't need to look very far, for standing just to his right near the front of the crowds was his Valiant Lu, beaming at him in such a way he had never seen before, and here he'd thought he knew every smile that she had. Taking two steps he'd crossed over to her and she was in his arms and they were spinning as she laughed.

This was right. That's all he could think as he held the 11-year-old girl close swinging her around as their laughter mingled. His closest friend 7 years his junior, or was he 1300 years her junior? It was confusing to him sometimes…

"Lucy." A voice said from somewhere nearby, "It's time to go dearheart."

Caspian felt her stiffen against him, and then suddenly she was clinging for dear life. "Please Aslan, I have to stay, don't make me go back! Please. Caspian needs me!"

"Lucy, you have helped him as much as you are meant, your deed is complete now you must return to your own world. You will come back to Narnia, as will Edmund, I promise you."

At this point, Caspian had set Lucy down and she had turned to face Aslan though she kept a tight hold on his hand. As Aslan finished speaking Lucy spun towards Caspian and clung once more, "I guess this is goodbye." she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I may never see you again… Caspian…" she hesitated before plowing on, "if it comes to that, will you promise to remember me?"

Caspian smiled sadly, "How could I ever forget my Valiant Little Queen?" he asked her, "Go now Lucy, your subjects await you, prove to them you are valiant." And with those words he steered her towards her family, handing her into the arms of Peter who looked him in the eye and mouthed a silent thank you before leading his family through the door. They were gone.

"You'll see her again Caspian, I cannot tell you when and I cannot make things right for you right now. Now is the time for you to lead your people. Just know your Valiant friend will return someday."

Caspian nodded numbly as he wandered toward the castle set on wandering the halls until he found some permanent destination to be alone with his thoughts. She was gone.

* * *

Lucy looked around her at the crowded train station everything seemed to go by in a blur as Peter tugged her along toward the train that had pulled up, "Come on Lu, its time to go." Shaking herself out of her thoughts Lucy grabbed her bags and quickly boarded the train along with her siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed as she broke through the icy water again, frantically looking around for any sign of her brother, only to catch sight of the ship looming overhead. Lucy was in awe of it; it was so beautifully carved and so majestic looking… A loud splash caught Lucy's attention off to her right, thinking it was her brother she swam towards it, only to run headlong into a sailor that had jumped in after them, "Oh thank goodness someone saw us!" she began to speak, only to be stopped by an odd look in this man's eyes. "I'm sorry but is something wrong?" she finally asked after he had stared at her for a moment or two.

"Do you not know me Lucy love?" the man finally asked searching her face as if hoping to see some sign of recognition. Lucy gasped,

"Caspian! Is that really you?" she asked suddenly finding herself in awe of how he'd changed since she'd last seen him. He'd grown a scruffy looking beard, probably from being at sea for some time, and seemed to have finally grown fully into himself. "How long has it been for you?" she finally asked as he secured a rope around her.

"About three years." he replied steadily, tightening a knot around her waist, "And you?" he asked, once again searching her face as if hoping to see something there that may have been there before.

"Nearly six years now." She smiled at him, "Oh it is good to see you Caspian… I've missed you."

"Six years, but that would make you seventeen now, wouldn't it?" He asked before calling up to the ship, "I've got her secured Drinian! Pull us up!"

Suddenly remembering herself Lucy cried "Oh! I've forgotten, what about Edmund and Eustace?"

Laughing Caspian replied, "They're already on the ship! Did it really take you that long to remember your own brother?"

Lucy slapped him playfully as the rose further out of the water, "You know I'm easily distracted! And after not seeing you in six years, you don't think I'll forget myself? It really has been a while old man…" she teased, "What are you now, forty?"

"Twenty-One thank you." He replied mock-grumpily, "and I'm not that much older than you anymore! Only what, four years?"

"Yes I think that's right." Lucy said with a smile to her friend just as they alighted on the deck of his turned to talk to one of the sailors on deck leaving Lucy to her own devices for a moment as she took in her surroundings.

Looking around, Lucy found herself on the main deck of a grand Narnian ship, her Brother and Eustace were standing off to the side a little ways drying off as Edmund talked to one of the sailors and Eustace blubbered a bit. Lucy found herself subconsciously holding her breath as she spun around trying to take in all the familiar sights and sounds of the sea.

"How do you like the ship?" Caspian asked, suddenly appearing beside her once more and draping a blanket around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy sighed, releasing the breath she'd been holding and spinning around once more, "What is she called?"

"The Dawn Treader, I felt that in our voyage east we would always be chasing the dawn, so I named her for her maiden voyage." Caspian explained leading Lucy across the deck toward the main cabin, "You'll be staying here during our voyage, it's only right. Also there should be some dry clothes in the wardrobe, they may be a bit large, but I'm sure they're more comfortable than what you're currently wearing." Caspian said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you're right." Lucy responded with a smile, ducking forward quickly to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Caspian." was all she whispered as she disappeared inside the cabin, the door swinging shut with a soft click behind her.

Caspian let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and turned to go, only to remember, "Lucy?" he called knocking on the door, "May I grab a change of clothes as well?" He could hear a laugh from inside, causing a bit of color to rise to his cheeks.

"Of course Caspian, come in." Lucy called back in response, opening the door as she said so."Thank you Lucy." he mumbled, quickly crossing the room and grabbing a change of clothes before making a hasty get-away."Bye Caspian!" Lucy called after his retreating figure laughing at his own forgetfulness. "I'm glad you're here." she added under her breath as she watched him descend below deck.

* * *

"Caspian, a word?" a voice called to him as he descended the steps into the sailors bunks. Turning toward the voice, Caspian came face to face with Edmund.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" Caspian asked with a slight nod of the head, in respect, for although he and Lucy had always treated each other as friends, Edmund and Peter had always put him on edge.

"It's about Lucy," he began, "I know you're her closed friend either here in Narnia, or in England, but I think this may be our last journey here, I just want you aware so as to avoid hurting her."

"Of course," Caspian nodded, slightly shell-shocked by what he'd just been told, "I will do everything in my power to avoid any pain that may befall your sister."

"I know you will." Edmund responded with a smile as he turned away heading up the way Caspian had come.

* * *

Authors note:Okay, so first off I want to thank you all for the favorites and reviews, it really means a lot to me, sorry this was a few days late, the chapter end took longer than I thought. I'll try to get more posted soon can't promise specifics though. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ack! I am so so so so so sorry I have been so busy lately (that's a shitty excuse I know) and I only just had time to write this tonight. But it's Christmas break which means, more updates! Hopefully! Yay! This chapter is basically super fluffy but I will try and get more into the story after this. Also sorry for any OOC instances. Read and review! Please let me know what you think. -Valiant No More**

Soon Caspian had finished changing and made his way back up the main deck, only to find himself pausing in his ascent as he heard the laughter. Clearing the last step he looked around and saw a small group of seamen gathered near the main mast, laughing and joking as they all seemed intent on something. Drawing near Caspian heard the tell tale laugh of his little queen, clearing his throat the sailors parted to allow him to get closer.

The slight shift in the surrounding crowd caused Lucy to look up and in catching his eye she smiled."Come sit with me Caspian!" She laughed jumping up and grabbing his hand to pull him over to where she'd been sitting, only to stumble slightly and land on the ground with little decorum, leaving Caspian standing above stood there for a moment as all the men got quiet, and Lucy's face turned red, then suddenly he began to laugh.

His Laughter brought him to his knees as his eyes filled with tears and Lucy sat up, a scowl on her face."It's not funny! Just because your shoes are too big doesn't mean you have a right to laugh at me!" She punctuated this sentence by playfully whacking him upside the head with a shoe she had pulled off in her frustration.

"Ow!" he called out, pushing her away in defense. "I'll have you know it gives me every right to laugh!" he grumbled good-naturedly, rubbing his head.

"And why is that?" she asked angrily.

"Because life is short and it's not very often I can laugh at you, your majesty." He added with a mocking flourish as Lucy broke down laughing herself.

"You are insufferable!"

"And you love me for it." Caspian said with a teasing grin.

"Uh huh, and Aslan's a donkey." Lucy replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Come on Lucy Love, where is your brother? I have some things to discuss with him." Caspian asked helping her to her feet.

"He should be just over there, talking to your captain, Drinian was it?" Lucy said gesturing down the deck a ways as she hopped on one foot pulling on the other shoe and reaching out to grab hold of Caspian as she nearly lost her balance again.

"What are you doing?" Caspian snorted, looking at her quizzically, her slight form bent at an awkward angle and her small hand clinging to his upper arm in order to steady herself.

"I'm. Taking these. Blasted. Shoes. Off!" Lucy replied once again determinedly hopping about trying to get the shoe off without sitting down and doing so rationally.

"Why, exactly?" he asked, slightly puzzled by the girl before him.

"I figure it's better if I can actually move about freely rather than be hindered by your large feet." She explained, finally succeeding in pulling off the offending shoe and handing it to a bemused Caspian.

"You haven't changed Lu."

"Why, haven't I grown?" She asked innocently as she smiled cheekily up at him.

"Indeed you have Little Lu, perhaps too much." Caspian said with a laughing smile as he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and lead her toward where Drinian was in deep conversation with her brother.

"Ah so the King has finally decided to join us I see!" Drinian called as he noticed the two monarchs walking toward him and Edmund.

"Yeah Caspian! What took you so long? And why are you holding those shoes?"

"Well, your lovely sister thought now was as good a time as any to lose her balance." Caspian stated smoothly, grinning at Lucy who had, as they stopped by her brother, moved easily out from under his arm and clung to Edmund who had instinctively wrapped his own arm about her.

"Come now Caspian, don't go blaming my balance when in reality it's your big feet that are to blame!"

As Caspian moved to protest Edmund held up his hand, "Now now Caspian, my sister makes a fair point. If it weren't for your abnormally large feet, she never would have fallen in the first place, I'm sure." Edmund teased as he tugged Lucy's hair winking at Caspian over her head as his eyes danced.

"Yes exactly!" she proclaimed obstinately, snatching her hair out of his grasp and reverting back to her place at Caspian's side.

"Oh come now Lucy we all know my feet had nothing to do with it! You were merely distracted by my stunning good looks."

"Hah don't you wish that were true! It was more the shock of seeing such a ghoulish face in the light of day." Lucy scoffed before adding a teasing remark to bring him down a peg.

"I like this one here your majesty, she's got spunk!" Drinian laughed, with a spark in his eye that spoke volumes, as he ruffled the still damp hair of the young queen. Lucy stuck her tongue out before flashing a grin and ducking away from them as she caught sight of a few fauns she'd met on her last visit eager to become reacquainted with the familiar faces and completely missing the 'I do too' murmured by a spellbound Caspian.

Drinian seemed to catch onto his king's distraction at the hand of the little queen and jumped to divert his attention lest her brother notice, "Your Majesty, I was just speaking with King Edmund about our quest when you got here, perhaps you'd like to go over the maps with him as he may have some advice for us from his past experiences."

"Indeed, that seems a fine plan, why don't you lead the way Drinian?" Caspian asked seeming to snap back to reality when his captain with that the three men left in search of the navigators table, though Drinian noticed the backward glance Caspian sent Lucy's direction as she sat upon the deck spinning tales once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A gift to you all on my Birthday! Enjoy the chapter please review it means a lot to me! :)

* * *

"So judging by our calculations, we should be coming up on these islands here," Caspian pointed to the map laid out before them, "within the next couple of days if there aren't any complications."

"The lone islands! I haven't been here in such a long while. Are they still a part of Narnia these days?" Edmund asked.

"They are, but no king has come to them in such a time that I know not what state we'll find them in." Drinian cautioned.

Edmund nodded, more to himself than either of the men he was discussing this with. He was constantly reminding himself of the fact that he hadn't been a part of Narnia (on a whole) in several thousand years.

Drinian began speaking again, but at this point, Edmund was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice. It had been so weird being thrown into a new Narnia that first time. His loyal subjects all gone, his friends and advisors all dead for years even their bones had turned to dust, and here was a boy, barely older than Edmund was, trying to claim a throne Ed had long since thought of as his.

Ed had no grudge against Caspian, after all he'd helped him claim his throne, but it didn't change the fact that he missed the way things used to be. Playing chess with Oreius, who'd become a fast friend, as his brother teased Susan as she read by the window and Lucy dancing from room to room and all about Narnia.

No one could keep her still, not even the great lion himself, not that they ever wanted too. It had been a time he would never forget, it brought him closer to his family, made him grow to understand Lucy's fiery spirit, and Peter's need to protect them all, and even Susan's wish to cling to that which made sense for fear of the unknown. He didn't begrudge her her need to forget, because he understood.

Lucy had always been the favorite, all of them knew that, and none of them cared, she was still their little sister and they knew why their people loved her, she was one of them. The little queen who danced through the streets and played with their children, she didn't need a guard and she hardly ever used one, her people protected her. The others were a different story.

Lucy fought as Narnia, she represented all they had lost and all they had won, the lion's advocate. Peter fought for Narnia, protecting his people and his family, the father figure to them all, loved in a different way. Susan fought from the palace, a true politician always looking for ways to avoid a war. Edmund fought them all, including himself. Ed often felt that he didn't deserve the redemption he'd been given, and even unto his last battle he fought to prove himself.

"Ed, you ok?" Caspian's voice startled Edmund from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah, I'm good. I think I ought to go check on Eustace though, he wasn't taking to the sea so well." Edmund responded as he walked from the cabin passing Lucy in the hall as she skipped past heading the way he had come.

"Hey Ed!"And she was out of sight before he could reply, chuckling he continued on his way toward the upper deck nodding as he passed a couple of sailors on their way to complete some sort of task they had been set. Leaning against the railing and looking down at the lower deck as the sailors scurried about keeping busy in their work.

"It's been quite a time your majesty." A voice suddenly startled him from his thoughts.

Looking 'round Edmund came face to face with the noble mouse, Reepicheep."Huh? Oh, yeah it's been awhile Reep. How have things been since we've been away?" Ed asked in a tone akin to worry.

Reepicheep chuckled, "Worried Caspian's let your kingdom fall in the last year?"

"No! Not at all! It's just... Well... Yes actually. It was hard enough coming back last time to the ruins of Cair, I couldn't bear to have it fall again at a friends hand no less."

"Don't worry sire, Caspian is a good man and a worthy successor to your reign. Besides Trumpkin wouldn't let him do anything stupid if he wanted to."

"Oh I know all that Reep, I'm just worried something will happen and I wont be able to get back again. My time is ticking you know, and I get the strange feeling this is my last chance in Narnia."

"Only Aslan knows his will sire, I'm sure he has a plan."

"A plan that includes Lucy's heartbreak and ultimate destruction when she can't get back? A plan that includes her losing hope and happiness and... him? She cares so much for this place I feel she'd do anything to stay. Oh Aslan I can't lose her, not for anything."

"Edmund?" Reepicheep inquired, catching the young kings attention with the use of his name, "Have faith, it'll turn out."

"I only hope your right."

"Lucy!" Caspian's voice called out interrupting them as Lucy sprinted past clutching a sword and giggling madly.

"Hi Ed!" she called racing down the steps just as Caspian blundered around the corner.

"Lucy I need that!"

"Well if you weren't sooo old maybe you could get it back from me!" she called, "or maybe you could fight me for it!"

"Fight you? With what? You have my sword remember!" Caspian groused still trailing after her, but at a much slower rate now.

"Oh that's right! I suppose you'll have to find a new way of getting it back." By now Lucy had found herself cornered, he had somehow chased her directly to the bow.

"Now Lucy, it's time you give that back.

"Glancing about worriedly she suddenly pulled the sword from it sheath, "Stop! You can't have it! It's mine now." she stated with little finality.

Caspian stopped his predatory march raising his hands and inching around her not going any closer, "Come now Lu what fun is there in that? You're cheating!"

Ed ignored the rest of their game, turning back to Reep, "She's happier here."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Okay so I'm hoping you'll forgive this rather dull chapter in exchange for the quick update. If not please tell me! (I wrote the last few paragraphs rather late at night so feel free to shoot me for the cheesy story.) I'm not sure what I think of this chapter...

* * *

Lucy raced off, sensing that her brother was about to take charge and ask for a very boring debriefing on what this voyage was about; and although she already had a sneaking suspicion to what this was she also knew she could get a much more interesting explanation later. So she decided to spend her time more enjoyably and decided to continue talking to the sailors, an odd mix of talking animals, fauns, and men, all of whom she had found to be charming individuals and rapt need merely sit down and soon several would wander over and cautiously introduce themselves before asking her to spin a tale of old.

Lucy had always been a spinner of words and used to spend hours sitting in the entry of the town surrounding Cair telling tales to any who would take the time to lend an ear. Tales of Narnian history, myths, and even tales of four children who got swept into a story themselves.

As she wandered away from her brother and Caspian she waved to a faun she had met earlier, who smiled in return as he continued on his way. She had missed this place more than she could ever have let on. The past six years had been torture, and the only thing that kept her going was the thought that Narnia could call at any time. She was glad Caspian was still here, although she must admit it was strange being closer to his own age this time around, he looked at her down on the deck Lucy watched as sailors rushed about and smiled to herself she'd missed this. The sound of the waves lapping against the ship as the sails were battered by wind that tugged her hair about her face and the laughter of the men who were taking a break from their work. Closing her eyes she smiled and began to hum a tune Tumnus had taught her ages ago.

The wind wraps 'round ever reaching 'cross the sea

The friends I longed for here with me

My heart so light as waves push on

Meant ever always to chase the dawn

It was strange how well the music fit with constant sound of the sea, Lucy shivered as a shadow fell over her, "Excuse us your majesty, we were wondering, well that is we've been told you were known for your stories in the golden age and we hoped you might be willing to tell one."

Lucy stared up into the hopeful faces of two young men who stood fidgeting under the effortlessly regal stare, then suddenly her face transformed into a smile that instantly eased their nervousness to a slighter degree."It's just Lucy, please. I was never one for formality, and I'd be happy to tell you a story, is there anything in particular you'd like to hear?" she asked, motioning for them to join her on the deck.

"Tell us about your reign!"

"You weren't originally from Narnia I've heard, where are you from?"

Both the men were suddenly very eager to ask questions and had seated themselves clumsily beside her. Lucy laughed and held up a hand stopping the onslaught of questions."Let me tell you a story about four children, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve..."

And so she sat awhile with the sailors, spinning a tale of betrayal, courage, and redemption. Over the course of the tale others came and joined them, and soon she reached the point where she was receiving her crown, 'Queen Lucy the Valiant', and then Aslan left. Lucy ended her story here rather than continue further into her own tale.

"So you aren't from here at all.""And when you left you returned to the form of a child?"

Lucy nodded, "You understand now. I have lived several lives, and am always a part of this world..." She trailed off, "I should go find Caspian, I'm sure he's finished talking with my brother by now. Thank you for listening."

With that, one of the sailors helped her up and she skipped off toward the navigators cabin.

"Hey Ed!" she called as she skipped past him rushing around the corner and into the navigators cabin.

"Lucy!" Caspian startled, "What are you doing?"

Lucy thought for a moment, resting her chin in her hand and creasing her forehead, "Racing." she finally responded with a slightly terrifying grin.

Caspian smirked shaking his head, "Will you stop racing a moment so I can return some things to you?"

"I guess so." And with that she sat with little decorum upon a chair a little way off to the side.

"You haven't changed." Caspian murmured to himself as he turned to retrieve a small box from the table. Turning back to Lucy he opened it revealing a small dagger and a cordial that she knew well.

"My Christmas presents!" Lucy cried, standing quickly again and fastening them at her hip. "Oh thank you Caspian!"

"You know you ought to have a sword as well, you'd be safer." Caspian mused turning to look about the room, missing the mischievous glint in Lucy's eyes as she glanced at his own sword which he'd left laying on the table earlier.

Caspian turned back around just in time to see Lucy snatch up his sword with a laughing, "This one should do!" as she darted out the door.

"Lucy! Lucy I need that!" and so Caspian chased after the queen who had stolen more than he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: First off I want to thank you all for such lovely reviews, they really make my day! And so as a Christmas present to all of you I give you brooding Caspian. I know I know how grand am I? Well anyway, merry Christmas! You know the drill! ;) Love you guys!

* * *

"No such thing as cheating Caspian!" Lucy taunted still holding his sword up in defense.

"Come now we can settle this rationally Lucy." Caspian reasoned, inching closer only to have her take a threatening step forward.

With a slight smirk Lucy continued to hold him at bay, "Uh uh uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you Caspian."

"Do what?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Lucy scowled before calling to the ship at large, "Would one of you lend Caspian a sword? He seems to have lost his."

"Yes that's a fine idea, then I can take back what belongs to me!" Caspian said with a pointed look in Lucy's direction as he accepted the sword of one of his men.

"Says the man who couldn't best me when I was near eight years his junior, excuse me while I laugh, Ha Ha Ha."

"Ah but you've forgotten, it's been six years since you've been a part of Narnia, whereas I've practiced diligently from the age of 12."

"Which is exactly what will make your failure all to perfect."

And with those words Lucy swung, immediately taking the offensive sending Caspian stumbling backwards. Many of the onlookers were shocked by the change in the queen's face, what had been mocking laughter moments before was now the hell hardened expression of a lioness, who was stalking it's prey. The sailors looked about worriedly but Caspian, upon regaining his stance, looked invigorated and took the bait, leaping into a furious fight with his "darling" little queen.

"Have you gotten better?" He called over the clash of metal on metal as he caught a particularly difficult blow that could have done serious harm had she not trusted him to block it. Caspian almost laughed, she was playing with him again, and what a deadly game she'd chosen.

"Dear Caspian, you forget, I'm growing into myself again. Just because it's been awhile and I'm a little rusty," here she ducked 'round the mast obtaining higher ground, "does not mean that I've forgotten everything years here had taught me."

Caspian growled as he took the offensive with a quick jab that she easily deflected. "You always have to make a fool of me, don't you Lu?"

"It brings your ego down a few notches." she replied with a laugh knocking his sword away from herself and bringing her own up to his neck and leaning in with a wicked smile, "You talk to much sweetheart."

Caspian could feel her breath on his face and subconsciously began to lean towards her only to have her turn away just when he thought he might've kissed her.

"Peter had the same problem." she called back over her shoulder to a Caspian who still stood, stunned, in the place she'd left him.

He stood there a moment longer before realizing.

"Lucy! Lucy what about my sword?"

But she had already rounded the corner and disappeared giggling once again.

"Lucy! Lucy come back!

* * *

Some time later found the two of them collapsed on the deck, leaning against the base of the main mast, Lucy's head on Caspian's chest and him subconsciously playing with her hair. His sword laying haphazardly on the deck now forgotten as the stars twinkled overhead.

"Caspian?" Lucy's voice drifted sleepily up to his ears.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go."

"Go?" Caspian questioned not entirely sure what she meant by her admission.

"Back to England I mean. It's so much nicer here... with you."

Caspian smiled slightly until he realized she might have to go... eventually. He tensed slightly and squeezed her hand as though it was what anchored her to his world, "You're not going anywhere Little Lu."

She smiled sleepily, "That's good." and began to drift off to sleep as Caspian began to hum a Narnian lullaby and resumed playing with her hair.

* * *

Caspian wasn't sure how long he sat there just holding her close like that, but at some point, while he had apparently dozed off, he was approached by the brother of the girl he held.

"Need any help getting her to bed?" Edmund asked startling Caspian and reminding him of a time not long ago in his memory when a different brother had approached him with the same question.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, that'd be great." he replied realizing that even though it'd only been a year for him, Lucy wasn't the same little girl shed been when last the question was asked.

After carrying the girl who'd been one of his closest friends for so long back to her cabin Caspian said good night to Edmund and went in search of his own thoughts. Wandering across the ship, he ended up perching himself up on the railing situated against some of the rigging left to ponder on the changes in his Little Queen in the quiet of his own mind.

It had been just over a year since he had last seen her, and she'd been only eleven then, he had looked at her as a very wise, albeit slightly naive, little girl. Sure he respected what she represented and all she had done, but that had been a past life. The here-and-now Lucy had been all that she appeared, playful giggling and flighty, but then again, sometimes there were moments when he looked into her eyes and they had looked old, full of stories and thoughts no eleven year old could imagine. And here she was just a year later, and yet now she was seventeen, and still playful and giggling and now a right spitfire. It was refreshing to have her back in his life. Still his Lucy and he realized, she'd never been naive, only wisdom in a child's face appears as naivety. She was trusting, and faithful, and brave; having seen more battle than he cared to imagine. His friend had stayed the same and yet had seemed to shift completely, transforming before his eyes.

Now he saw how the little queen had been trapped by her childlike features, how it must have hurt to be treated as she was, but the vivacity in her face now, showed the freedom she had so relished all that time ago. Her eyes no longer looked old, only bright and wise and happy. She was happy here and she didn't want to leave him. His mind suddenly flashed back to earlier when she had leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, he thought he might've kissed her, why would he have done that? She was only his friend. His sweet, unassuming, little friend besides, he was so much older than her. (As she constantly pointed out)

But somewhere in the back of his mind a voice seemed to say, "But you're not any more."

Caspian was just about to get into a very long winded argument with this voice when Drinian called over that he ought to get some sleep, agreeing with his captain Caspian retreated to his bunk, leaving that thought unchecked.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:Well... I know you probably all hate me by now... I am soooooo sorry this took me so long to post... (heaven knows its been almost done for ages...) If I ever take to long, message me or something, here or on Tumblr... ( .com) I am trying, it's just been awhile since I sat down to do any writing.

Anyway, you know the drill, read and review I don't own Narnia blah blah blah... (Just kidding...) Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

"Good morning boys!" Lucy called out as she landed on top of her brother who groaned and tried to shove her from his bunk.

"Lucy! Get off!"

"Oh come now Edmund there's no need to be such a grump. I was only wishing you a good morning!"

By this point Eustace had shot his cousin a glare before grumbling something unintelligible and rolling over, and Caspian had groggily sat up and glanced around, slightly shocked to find Lucy sitting on the bunk next to his.

"Lucy, what're you doing up?" he asked trying to mask his confusion at being woken by the flighty queen.

Lucy scoffed at his question as though he'd asked the most ridiculous thing imaginable, "What a silly question Caspian! A better question might be why you three are the only ones still asleep."

Finding that Caspian was more likely to welcome her on her early morning wake up call, Lucy had moved from Edmund's bed over to perch next to Caspian, who was now, due to the weight of the young queen, trapped under the blankets of his bunk.

"I personally thought it was because you're so old but then I realized that couldn't account for Eustace."

"I resent that." A voice grumbled from the other bunk and both Lucy and Caspian laughed as Edmund rolled over covering his head with a pillow.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh not to long. An hour maybe? Hour and a half?" Lucy mused. "I've just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to come and wake you."

Caspian laughed, adjusting himself so he was sat up more, "And this is the perfect opportunity?"

"Well," she paused seeming to consider the question a moment, "yes I believe it is."

"And why might that be?" Caspian asked smiling at his friends antics.

"Oh I don't know, it just seemed right." Lucy smiled brilliantly before clambering off the bunk and opening the trunk near his feet.

Rooting around for a moment she soon emerged with clean clothes which she tossed carelessly in his direction and he caught easily. "Come! Get dressed so we can leave these two to their beauty sleep and have a bit of fun!"

With these words Lucy turned her back to afford him some little privacy while still ensuring he would not simply go back to sleep. She sat herself upon the trunk and prattled on about not much of anything as Caspian did his best to dress quickly and carry on a slightly broken conversation with Lucy who didn't really seem to care what he said in response to her random remarks.

"... and then I told him that he really ought to have known better because no self-respecting person in England would ever accept an offer like that; he must have been quite drunk."

At about this point a fully dressed Caspian landed suddenly beside her on the trunk causing her to yelp slightly in surprise, "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about Lu, but as I learned early in our friendship I should simply agree with what you say." and with that he pecked her on the cheek smiling at her indignant expression.

"You really are insufferable you know," she smirked before taking his much larger hand in her own small one, "but now that you're dressed we can go have some fun!"

Laughing Caspian allowed himself to be dragged from the room by Lucy and in their haste slammed the door a bit louder than perhaps would be liked by her relatives.

"So what is it that you wanted to do this morning Lu?"

"Oh! I don't rightly know. You wouldn't happen to have a chess board around would you? I have gotten quite good since we last met." Caspian laughed and took her by the hand leading her toward his cabin, where he reached into a cabinet and retrieved a chess set before leading her from the room out to a fair vantage point on deck where they would be out of the way.

As they set up the pieces they talked, about Narnia mainly, he told her of things that had happened recently, where certain friends of hers were and what was happening politically. He had only just mentioned Drinian's pressing him to find a bride when a wicked grin grew over Lucy's face as she captured a pawn.

"I remember when Our advisor was pressuring the Peter and Edmund. The girls he found were awful! I mean I suppose they'd been groomed to marry Kings, but honestly I'd never seen such simpering fools!"

"Peter and Ed went through it too?" Caspian asked, mildly surprised.

"Oh yes! And Peter was about a week from his wedding when we left on the hunt for the stag. That one was sweet at least even if she wasn't so bright..."

Caspian laughed at the vague idea he had of Peter's supposed fiancé. "I had no idea! What about Edmund?"

Lucy laughed, "Ed? He avoided those meetings like the plague! Once he even convinced Philip to 'accidentally' lose him somewhere in the forest, we didn't see him for three days. Incidentally we never did find out where he'd been hiding. The topic was never brought up beyond that first day he'd come back."

"Yes that sounds like Ed." Caspian said with a smirk, capturing Lucy's bishop.

"Yes, but if you think you boys have it bad you don't know the half of it. Susan and I were poked, prodded, and put on display. We went through the other side of things, much to our brothers' chagrin."

Caspian grimaced, "Was it really so bad?" something about the thought of his little Lu being pushed into a political marriage just didn't fit. She was to headstrong for anything like that.

Lucy laughed as she took her turn, "You should have seen it Caspian! The woman in charge of preparing Su and I for "our royal duties" as she so often said, was batty! She was instated at the palace when I turned 12, we had been Narnia's official monarchs for five years and suggested someone be found to teach us girls, Peter agreed not knowing the full meaning behind her job. Susan actually enjoyed the lessons quite a bit, she was 16 and she embraced the concept of ballrooms and etiquette with ease and grace, I on the other hand spent a good deal of time hiding from Ms. P."

Lucy glanced up at Caspian for a second as he chuckled and moved his king away from her current attack.

"I'm sure you can imagine we didn't get on very well. More than once Mr. Tumnus scolded me for shirking my duties and skipping lessons, then again that never stopped him from inviting me in for tea when I made another escape..."

Lucy's eyes twinkled and Caspian found himself laughing uproariously at the little queen's tale.

"You? Not get on with someone? Inconceivable!"

Lucy giggled, rolling her eyes and plucking a pawn from the board, the game was near end now.

"Anyway, there was more than one occasion a young nobleman would come to seek my hand or, more often, Susan's. You should have seen Peters face the first time someone came asking after me. He looked like he'd choked on a cherry pit, he stammered for a good three minutes before he was able to manage a "But she's only 13." I really shouldn't have laughed, looking back on it, but the poor soul looked scared to death and Peter was even more nervous than he was! Aslan, I do love my brothers."

Caspian laughed, and easily knocked over her king, "Check mate."

Lucy looked at the board a moment before a smirk crossed her lips, "You are good at this game, but don't doubt I would have beat you had my attention not been divided."

"Oh I'm sure!" Caspian nodded sagely.


End file.
